Play School: Knock and Hit
Play School: Knock and Hit is a roleplay, action, adventure, platformer, shooter and epic game. It is released in 17/12/11 on Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS for Australia only. This article is not finished and not complete and will be updated anymore (All characters who belongs to ABC except Johnny Knoxville, Michael Jackson and the others who was in another company). Gameplay *System: Wii and 3DS *Players: 1 to 4 (maybe up to 20 for PlayGarden) *Rating: G *Wi-Fi: No *Released: 17/12/11 *Controls: Wii remote by itself, classic controller, or the Wii remote with nunchuck (Wii). 3DS by itself from controls (3DS). Controls 'Player's Moves' Is a kind of controls every character. In Wii, you can use classic controller and you cannot see the words in Player's or Partner's moves. 'Partner's Moves' Story Story Begins A player wakes up and they gets breakfast, the toys came to visit the player and they destroyed the Ink Castle by a minon. When Little Ted is getting berries, they ran away. The player ask Pauline McLeod who was all the toys disappear and they have to join the team. The player is looking Little Ted in Greens City and finally they have joined. Story Finale Evil George Spartels and Evil Australian Notes was coming to the space, the player and all of the partners was scared of you to battle and defeat two bosses, next they use new forms to attack with, when they got defeat, they came back to normal. The Heroes arrive at the Little Ted's Town, Big Ted and Little Ted are seen playing Pokemon cards. The player was so glad to defeat Robot George Spartels and Evil Australian Notes. Finally, the Ink Castle was back to normal, and the others are back to normal too, finally the player, toys, presenters (turned Battle Cards into humans) and the others are ready to eat. At last, the player says goodbye to our team and they get back to their house and sleep at night. Modes *Story **Missons and Levels **Views **Campaign *Multiplayer (up to 4 players) **Minigames **Free Play **Matching Attack *Vault **Trophy **Stickers **Album **Character Profiles **Concept Arts **Artworks **Renders **Box Arts **Voice Clips **Cutscenes **Deleted Scenes *Builder **Level Builder **Player Builder **Item Builer **Weapon Builder **Enemy Builder *Achievement Board (rankings are A, B, C, D and E) *Shop *PlayGarden *Options **Music **Sound **Brightness **Controls **Language **Erase Data Characters There are list of all the casts and characters Playable These characters are playable. The non-partner is Player the only playable character of their own gameplay, then they use a new one called Shiny Player. The other non-partner is Friendly Bee and Lucky Bear, the another only playable character of their own gameplay too. This is the other playable characters called "Partners", they use attacks (for Freedom Partners) and weapons (for Non-Freedom Partners). Player Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/Player Partners Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/List of Partners Other *Friendly Bee (only in Matching Attack) *Lucky Bear (from PlayGarden) *Pop-Pit Ted (only in Minigames) *Mii (only in Multiplayer) *Shiny Player (player only) (only in Story Finale) *Pure Angels (non-freedom and freedom partners only) (only in Story Finale) Non-Playable These characters does not be playable, they can be a helper, shopkeeper or anything. Helpers *Presenters (over 10 or more) (see here as Battle Cards) *Singers (over 2) (see here as Battle Cards) *Pauline McLeod *The Kids (over 100 or more) *Professor Buchanan *Professor Buchanan's Assistant *Mike Jackson *Ross Higgins *Peter Combe *Joe Dolce *Max Lambert *Royal Luminous *Nin Luminous *Simroy Burke *Simsetsuna Burke *Rin Moore *Gian Moore *Roy Spartels *Joy Spartels *Classmades *Grandma Sakma *Mun Sakma *Tessy Sakma *Spike Sakma *Dad Sakma *Grandpa Sakma *Cindy *Hazel the Cow *Cindy's Parents (over 10) *Cindy's Pet *Little Ted's Friends (over 5) *Mushroom Fish *Golden Beach Fish *Prince Fish *NES Peoples (over 20 or more) *Humans (over 100 or more) Shopkeepers These shopkeepers can seen in a Shop mode or other shops in Story mode. *Nanny the Grandma *Pissy the Grandpa *King Buchanan *Queen Buchanan *Nyan Cat *Clock King *Clock Queen *Clock Prince *Clock Princess *Imjas Ted *ChasePit Ted *TuffyDeep Ted *PlaySchoolAttack Ted *CameSchoolAttack Ted *DeathLife Ted *SandMyth Ted *ThunderPecking Ted *PinguBird Ted *PingaBird Ted *MissToodles Ted * Distress *Kaeng Chan (kicked out by NES Bowser) (appears in Playhouse Disney series) *Johnny Knoxville (kicked out by 3 Buffalos) (appears in Jackass series) *Geoff Hutchison (kicked out by Bowser) (appears in Can We Help? series) *Michael Jackson (kicked out by Robot Ted) (appears in Michael Jackson series) *Shigeru Miyamoto (kicked out by Fat Cat) (video game creator of Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, etc.) *Ryan Dunn (kicked out by King K. Rool) (appears in Jackass series) * Foes These characters are foes as villans, these ones such as bosses and enemies. Bosses Main Bosses *Robot George Spartels - The main villan and George Spartels' clone. *Evil Australian Notes (Elizabeth II, Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson, Mary Gilmore, Mary Reibey, John Flynn, David Unaipon, Edith Cowan, John Monash, Nellie Melba) - The sub-villan and Robot George Spartels' minons. Major Bosses *NES Bowser - NES Mario's rival and Bowser's clone. *3 Buffalos - Johnny Knoxville's rival and Jemima's pet. *Bowser - Mario and Peach's rival and Bowser Jr.'s father. *Robot Ted - Little Ted, Big Ted and Maurice's rival and Yoko's friend. *Fat Cat - Cat's father and Diddle's rival. *King K. Rool - Donkey Kong's rival and Krunch's father. * Special Bosses *Dark Little Ted - Little Ted's clone and Dr. Ted's friend. *Robot Michael Jackson - Michael Jackson's clone and Robot George Spartels' friend. *Tacnyan - Nyan Cat's rival and Cat's pet. * Enemies Bear Enemies *Bears *Teddy Bears *Robot Bears *Undead Bears *Winged-Bears *Bumper Bears *X-Ray Bears *Ball Bears *Spinning Bears *Lava Bears Bug Enemies *Flies *Butterflies *Bees *Beetles *Snails *Slugs Mario Enemies *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Paragoombas *Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Chain Chomps *Spikes *Buzzy Beetles *Cheep Cheeps *Piranha Plants *Boos *Pink Boos *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Dry Bones *Shy Guys *Fly Guys Robot Enemies *Mecha Robots *Rainbow Robots *Swordman Robots *Hammer Robots Farm Enemies *Cows *Horses *Chickens *Pigs *Sheeps *Donkeys *Ducks Animal Enemies *Kangaroos *Buffalos *Snakes *Sharks *Birds *Canaries *Cats *Dogs *Bulldogs *Mouses Ghost Enemies *Scary Ghosts *Spooky Ghosts *Rainbow Ghosts *Golden Ghosts *Dark Ghosts *Stone Ghosts *Jr. Ghosts Slime Enemies *Normal Slimes *Golden Slimes *Evil Slimes *Rainbow Slimes *Heavy Slimes *Stone Slimes *Bright Slimes *Jr. Slimes NES Enemies *NES Snakes *NES Goombas *NES Koopa Troopas *NES Flies *NES Marios *NES Luigis *NES Toads Misc. Enemies *Giant Shy Guys *Joker Fuys *X-Ray Duys *Unvan Cat-Pigs Cameo These characters are cameo. They have been not playable, they use backgrounds or anything. *Mario (seen in Mushroom Kingdom) (appears in Super Mario series) *Luigi (seen in Mushroom Kingdom) (appears in Super Mario series) * Levels, Special Levels and Missions Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/Missions and Levels These levels are use to be normal or special. Normal levels have to be unlocked by completing other normal levels. Special levels have to be unlocked by saving characters, defeating enemies, etc. Other levels are called missons, they have to complete these tasks to do that, these mission tasks in order are: #Battle and defeat enemies #Battle and destroyed things #Battle and collect collections #Defeat bosses Items and Attacks There are kinds of items and attacks in each game. Objects These objects can break, pop, or anything. *Question Block - Like other Mario games, Question Block can hit by a player or a partner to use items. *Brick Block - Like other Mario games, Brick Block can break nothing, coins or anything. *Spring - Like other Sonic games, Spring can jump on platform to platform into places. *Heart Fill - Fill your Health at least once when the health is one or more. *Balloons - Pops out and gives collections. *Item Boxes - Like other Mario Kart games, Item Box can break by a player or a partner to gives stickers. *Wooden Crates - Can open the crate and gives 10 rings. *Hourglass - Can open for 5 mimutes to finish the level. *Legos - Can place into the Lego house to create your own. *Toys - A piece of toys in the toybox who would to open them and unlocks the minigames. *Flag Pole - Can finish one level to get into Little Ted's Town. *Evil Flag Pole - Can lose 1 health and also they go back to the start of the level. * Collections These collections are items can pick up things. *Coins - After break these objects and then allow can gave 1 coin or more. *Black Coins - The coins will pop out of the brick block and then collect black coins. *Rings - Can collect rings by break objects, defeat enemies, etc. *Berries - *Pearls - *Keys - *Stickers - *Red Coins - *Sliver Stars - *Erasers - * Power-Ups NOTE: This is for player only can tranformation. These power-ups can tranformation into forms. *Mario's Power-Ups - Like other Mario games, one of all Mario's Power-Ups were return in the game. (for more information, see here) *Metal Box - Turns into metal player. *Winged Box - Turns into angel player. *Vanish Box - Turns into vanish player. * Final Story *Chaos Emeralds - *Master Emerald - *Wings Cube - * Ingredients All the ingredients are return, but you can cook recipes if you like to heal 10 healths. (for more information, see here) Kingdom Gates *Key - Unlocks more levels. *Paper Clip * Wisps *Red - Heals one health. *Orange - Make the player faster. *Yellow - Makes the Melee Weapon used faster. *Green - Collects 10,000 coins. *Blue - Makes the Jet Pack fly and hover faster. *Cyan - Shots gun or any other Melee guns or Pearl guns for 100 ammoes in 10 hours. *Purple - Collects ingredients. *Pink - Getting more XP to level up. *Teal - Cannot battle with enemies. *Brown - Vehicles Look at: List of Vehicles Gadgets & Equipment Gadgets and Equipment can be bought from the shop or by completing specific Achievements and/or Missions. They can be equiped to any Non-Freedom Partner by pressing - or Start and then Equip. It allows the player to execute various moves. Special Attacks Player's Attacks *Punch *Kick *Throw *Dance *Scream *Draw *Talk *Spin Non-Freedom Partners Attacks See Melee Weapons Freedom Partners Attacks Look at: Play School: Knock and Hit/List of Partners Weapons Each playable character, aside from the player, uses various kinds of weapons, each one with their own unique ability. Weapons can be obtained by the following ways: *Acquired at the start of the game. *Bought from the mode Shop or the other shops in Story mode. *Given by locals by completing certain of their missions. *Given automatically at the end of a level, during a cutscene. *Completing specific Achievements. *Finding various components, hidden within playable stages, then assembling them at Weapon Builder Mode. Normal Weapons *Sword *Gun *Hammer *Whip *Wand *Axe *Arrow *Stick *Bomb *Chainsaw *Bat *Missle *Boomerang *Spear Other Weapons *Cure Sticks **Peach Rod (Jemima's only onto Melee Weapons) **Berry Sword (Kim's only onto Pearl Weapons) **Pine Flute (All non-freedom partners onto Pearl Weapons) **Passion Harp (Lisa's only onto Pearl Weapons) * Pearl Weapons Pearl Weapons are available to all Non-Freedom Partners. They have the same function. These weapons are also upgraded if they are used quite often. Some of them have to be targeted while others do not. The criteria for acquiring them are listed above in the bullets. Beam Swords Colour of your bean sword are: *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Cyan *Purple *Pink *Teal *Brown Melee Weapons Melee weapons are different for every non-freedom partner and cannot be changed. *Big Ted - Hairy Box *Little Ted - Teddy Bear Gun *Hamble - Doll Arrow *Jemima - Peach Rod *Slush - Mud Gun *Maurice - Dark Wand *Meeka - Toy Phone *Jim - Pillow *Scrap - Bone *Humpty - Spoon-Egg *Diddle - Fiddle *Fergus - Frog Eggs *Sam the Lamb - Wool *Banana - Rainbow Banana Peel *Daisy - Milk Swing *Henny Penny - Eggs *Goosy Lucy - Duckling Attack *Kim - Boy's Whip *Lisa - Girl's Whip *Darcy - Carrot Gun *Henry - Blue Cheese *Henrietta - Pink Cheese *Troy - Laptop *Tony - Teddy Bear Flag *Owl - Bird Cage *Tippy - Wooden Duck Stick Battle Cards NOTE: The bold word means newcomer. They use a character to attack these moves are: *Simon Burke *Sofya Gollan *Karen Pang *Justine Clarke *Jay Laga'aia *Andrew McFarlane *Rhys Muldoon *Leah Vandenberg *Teo Gebert *Matt Passmore *Christine Anu *Alex Papps *Georgie Parker *Brooke Satchwell *Hugh Sheridan *Essie Davis *Jolene Anderson *Abi Tucker *Luke Carroll *Emma Palmer *Rachael Coopes *Jonny Pasvolsky *Joshua Raymond *Colin Buchanan *Glenn Butcher *Benita Collings *Merridy Eastman *Trisha Goddard *John Hamblin *Noni Hazlehurst *Deborah Mailman *David James *Angela Moore *Philip Quast *Alister Smart *George Spartels *Don Spencer *Monica Trapaga *Lorraine Bayly *Penny Biggins *Liz Burch *Sarah Chadwick *Liddy Clark *Robert Herne *Ling-Hsueh Tang *Ayla Wilton *Ruth Cracknell *Dianne Dorgan *Kerry Francis *Barbara Frawley *Colin Friels *Anne Haddy *Anna Outridge *Joy Hopwood *Rosemary Milne *Elaine Hudson *Darlene Johnson *Patsy King *Jan Kingsbury *Carlton Lamb *Jennifer Ludlum *Donald McDonald *David McCubbin *Tara Morice *Tom Oliver *Nicholas Opolski *Nehama Patkin *Mark Owen Taylor *Jamie Oxenbould *Dasi Ruz *Jeremy Scrivener *John Jarratt *Ken Shorter *Peter Sumner *James Valentine *John Waters *David Whitney *'Robyn Archer' *'Franciscus Henri' Shop NOTE: This mode is used by the Shop mode or other shops in Story mode. Buy for Coins, Black Coins, Rings and/or Berries. Pearl Weapons Gadgets & Equipment Misc. PlayGarden The game features once again the unforgetable PlayGarden with its adorable Lucky Bear. The game contains 5 PlayGardens. These PlayGardens are the following: *Lucky Garden (Standard) *Heaven Land (Standard) *Hell Land (Standard) *Play School House (Standard) *Seaside Village (Standard) *Grandma Sakma's House with Big Garden (Standard) *Castle Doom (Wii exclusive) *Bowser's Castle (3DS exclusive) *Wigla Town (Wii exclusive) *Baka City (3DS exclusive) 'New Content' *In each PlayGarden, there is a character that the player can interact. That character is titled Delegate and will answer the player his questions about everything regarding the PlayGarden. *Foods, animals, toys and eggs are now available in the PlayGarden. *The player can actually create their own PlayGarden. When the player first enters the PlayGarden, it is a desserted place with no vegetation and decoration. The player can buy seeds for grass and trees from the Shop mode or other shops in Story mode and even water to create rivers and vegetation. *The weather changes instead of always being sunny. It may sometimes rain, snow, windy or be cloudy. It also changes from day to night. The player can also connect with is Internet so that the PlayGarden can have the same weather as in reality. *The Lucky Bear have more emotions; these include being in pain, singing, sleeping, hurting each other, crying, laughing, happiness, sadness, question, falling in love, boredom, etc. *The game contains 4 PlayGardens and 1 exclusive to each platform. *Each character has their own unique Lucky Bear available from the start. *Doctor, Kindergarten and Karate are back. Instead, there is a new mode called PlayStadium in which the player can leave their Lucky Bear in order to excersise. That will increase some of his stats and become more powerful for the Lucky Races *The player can go to the PlayGarden's Delegate in order to name their Lucky Bear, select the gender, etc. *There is a new content in the game in which the player can connect to the Internet and trade Lucky Bear with each other online. *In Lucky Races, the player can connect to the Internet in order to race online with other people's Lucky Bear. *New evolutions for the Lucky Bear are available. *The player may have up to 20 Lucky Bear per garden. Animals This time, the Animals are not found in the levels. Instead, they are given in the end of the level as a reward based on the player's Score. *'Speed:' Increases the speed - Cheetah, Rabbit, Horse, Kangaroo *'Power: '''Increases the strength - Gorilla, Elephant, Bear, Hippo *'Fly: Upgrades the flight - Parrot, Peacock, Eagle, Toucan *'''Stamina: Increases the stamina - Bee, Cat, Dog, Buffalo *'Intelligence: '''Makes yours smarter - Bat, Owl, Mouse, Wolf *'Climb: Upgrades the ability to climb - Raccoon, Koala, Panda, Monkey *'''Dig: Upgrades the ability to dig - Mole, Echidna, Porcupine, Skunk *'Swim: '''Makes you swim better and faster - Seal, Penguin, Beaver, Fish *'Mythical: Just for show... - Griffin, Phoenix, Unicorn, Minotaur *'Courage: '''Makes you brave - Rooster, Lion, Dog, Butterfly Items They can be bought in the Shop with Coins, Black Coins, Rings or Berries. Coins, Black Coins, Rings or Berries are found in action stages so try to collect as many as you can. '''Constructional Items: ' *Tree Seeds *River Water *Grass *Rocks *Paint *Flowers *Fountain *Waterfall *Lights '''Foods *Mango *Coconut *Strawberry *Passionfruit *Durian *Rambutan *Plum *Banana *Orange *Apple *Grape *Cherry *Watermelon *Hero Fruit *Dark Fruit *Pear *Peach *Raspberry *Blueberry *Blackberry *Pineapple *Tomato *Lettuce *Leek *Mint *Lemon *Soup *Cake *Ice Cream *Chocolate Bar *Water *Milk *Marshmallow *Bubble Gum Toys *Craddle *TV *Rocking Horse *Carpet *Radio *Balloon *Life Vest *Drum *Doll House *Crayons *Action Figure *Pillows *Christmas Tree *Rubber Duck *Lamp *Slide *Giant Teddy Bear *Jack-in-the-Box *Book *Swing *Umbrella *Headphones Clothing *Shirt *Dress *Blouse *Skirt *Shorts *Pants *Underwear *Diaper *Hawaiian Hula *Cute Bunny Suit *Cute Cub Suit *Hat *Sport Hat *Pumpkin Hat *Skull Hat *Eggshell Hat *Wool Hat *Santa Hat *Bow Tie *Headphone *Pacifier *Garland *Dog Cone *Cape *White Cape *Red Cape *Blue Cape *Yellow Cape *Purple Cape *Pink Cape *Sky Blue Cape *Green Cape *Orange Cape *Black Cape *Grey Cape *Lime Cape *Aqua Cape *Violet Cape *Golden Cape *Silver Cape *Bronze Cape Eggs The Eggs can be bought in the Shop. There are 3 defeault in each garden. *White/(Shiny) Egg *Red/(Shiny) Egg *Blue/(Shiny) Egg *Yellow/(Shiny) Egg *Purple/(Shiny) Egg *Pink/(Shiny) Egg *Sky Blue/(Shiny) Egg *Green/(Shiny) Egg *Orange/(Shiny) Egg *Black/(Shiny) Egg *Grey/(Shiny) Egg *Lime/(Shiny) Egg *Aqua/(Shiny) Egg *Violet/(Shiny) Egg *Furry Blue Egg *Furry Black Egg *Furry Red Egg *Furry White Egg *Golden Egg *Silver Egg *Bronze Egg Lucky Races One of the main reasons the player raises their Lucky Bear is so that he can race them. The Lucky races have the same function and purpose in the game. The only diference is the course design. There are 10 levels of races. *Level 1: Fire Race *Level 2: Water Race *Level 3: Ice Race *Level 4: Storm Race *Level 5: Myth Race *Level 6: Leaf Race *Level 7: Sand Race *Level 8: Mud Race *Level 9: Flower Race *Level 10: Death Race *Angel Level: Hero Race *Devil Level: Dark Race Change Perspective To change the perspective, choose the RPG mode for battle or shooter or just the adventure mode for not battle. Music Main *Title Screen *Opening *Ending *Battle (for RPG mode) *Victory *Defeat *Talk Level *NES Land * Quotes Unlockable Content ﻿This is a list on unlockable content in the game and how it can be unlocked. Levels *NES Land - Talk to Pauline McLeod. *Jemima's Farm - Completing NES Land. *Mushroom Kingdom - Completing Jemima's Farm. *Teddy Bear Caves - Completing Mushroom Kingdom. *Cat's Bumpty Land - Completing Teddy Bear Caves. *Konga Jungle - Completing Cat's Bumpty Land. * Special Levels *The Road Out of Little Ted's Town - Talk to Grandma Sakma and then collect 3 Black Coins. *Michael Jackson's Stage - Save Michael Jackson. *Nyan Cat Land - Defeat 3 Cats in Cat's Bumpty Land. * Characters *Big Ted - Find Big Ted in NES Land. *Little Ted - Find Little Ted in Greens City. *Hamble - *Jemima - Find Jemima in Jemima's Farm. *Slush *Maurice - Find Maurice in Teddy Bear Caves. *Meeka *Jim *Scrap *Humpty - Find Humpty in Mushroom Kingdom. *Diddle *Fergus *Sam the Lamb *Banana *Daisy *Henny Penny *Goosy Lucy *Kim *Lisa *Darcy *Henry *Henrietta *Troy *Tony *Owl *Tippy *Dr. Ted *Mr. Ted *Princess Salvia *Bumper Dumper *Baka Pitch *B1 *B2 *Amy *Lulu *Morgan *Copassion Buchanan *Team PayPay *Silly Clown *Came School Presenters - Buy TV and then find Came School Presenters in PlayGarden mode. *Woody the Wood - Buy Tree Seeds and then find Woody the Wood in PlayGarden mode. Bonus Movies *Woody is the Wood - Woody is a wood has to dance with Silly Clown and the others all over the place. Unlocked by must to unlocked Woody the Wood. *It's Play School Live - The live is ready to sing the Play School song by all the presenters. Unlocked by must to buy Lamp. * Deleted Scenes There are various deleted scenes which did not make it in the final version of the game. However, the player can unlock them all and view them in the Vault. Deleted Scenes can be unlocked by completing Minigame Mode with specific characters or getting A Rankings in levels. Concept Arts By getting an A rank in a specific level or Boss, the player can unlock some concept arts about that level or Boss. Trivia *When the Heroes arrive at the Little Ted's Town, Big Ted and Little Ted are seen playing Pokemon cards. *The weapon upgrades Super, Secret and Ultimate are references to the card rarety in the game Yu-Gi-Oh!. *These weapons are the only are not Play School, they appears sush as Fire Emblem, Pretty Cure or anything. *The casts are the only one as a non-playable character, but presenters and 2 singers as Battle Cards. * Gallery Poster Knock and Hit Poster.JPG|A poster Artwork LITTLETED.jpg|Little Ted BIGTED.jpg|Big Ted JEMIMA.jpg|Jemima HUMPTY.jpg|Humpty Royal Luminous.PNG|Royal Luminous Snake in Knock and Hit.JPG|3 NES Snakes Poll Do you like the game so far? Yes No I have no option. Category:Games Category:Play School: Knock and Hit